


A Tigrefying Tail - J2 Reversebang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Jared Padalecki is transformed into a tiger on the set of Supernatural.Shenanigans ensue.





	A Tigrefying Tail - J2 Reversebang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).

> Illustration created for the J2 Reversebang story, [A Tigrefying Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603733), by author, Alyndra. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
